Fishing for Compliments
by Calophi
Summary: 14 Unrelated, 100-word drabbles written for forthright's challenge, A Perfect Compliment. Multiple pairings/characters/genres. Specifics in individual chapters.
1. His Grace

**Title:** His Grace **  
Pairings:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru wonders what Kagome thinks of him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had led his small party towards his half-brother's motley pack on a whim. Although they were not expected, the foreign miko was ready with gifts for both Rin and Jaken, matching those she had given to the rest of her companions. He gazed impassively as everyone happily read the compliments written on the small scrolls they were given. He couldn't help but feel a bit put out. Was he really that detestable? 

The miko approached him with a blush, handing him his own scroll. It's contents filled him with a sudden warmth:

_There is grace in your every footstep._


	2. Unintentional

**Title:** Unintentional  
**Pairings: **Onesided Naraku/Kagome  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** A bit...dark. o.O  
**Summary:** He's finally got her in his grasp. Essentially a request from WillItWork, heehee!

* * *

The miko's clothing was shredded and dirty, and her skin was covered in cuts and bruises from his attentions. When he pressed the length of his body against hers, she increased her futile struggle against her chafing bonds. Her writhing was only making him harder. "Kikyou was wrong," she spat harshly, though her tears belied her fear. "There's not a shred of humanity left in you." 

Naraku smirked wickedly before he slowly licked a tear off of her cheek, delighted by the feel of her repulsed shiver. "Why Kagome," he drawled in her ear, "how kind of you to notice."


	3. A True Leader

**Title:** A True Leader  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru & Shiori (Platonic)  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** The west is his responsibility, and he must insure its safety.

* * *

He could tell the young woman was nervous as she led him through her domain, but it was clear that she took her duty to her lands and people seriously. He had been worried when the Hyakki bats re-settled in his territory, but their attitude shifted and they were now surprisingly loyal to their new leader. She had managed to create a new Blood Stone and was protecting the nearby human village as well as the youkai caverns. 

"Shiori," said the Lord of the West to the hanyou teenager, "you have done well."

She smiled with relief. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."


	4. Someone to Return to

**Title:** Someone to Return to  
**Characters:** Rin & Jaken (platonic), Sesshoumaru  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Why does his lord always leave him behind?

* * *

Jaken once despised being left behind by his master, but a small child, wise beyond her years, tried to comfort him. 

"Don't worry, Jaken-sama," Rin said, patting his back. "Our Lord would not leave us if he knew we would not be here when he returned."

The kappa was ashamed when he realized he was not being disgraced by abandonment. Sesshoumaru-sama had complete faith in his integrity and loyalty, giving Jaken the benefit of the doubt and seeking him out even when he _had_ managed to disappear. Jaken was certain there could be no greater compliment than his Lord's trust.


	5. Like a Fine Wine

**Title:** Like a Fine Wine  
**Characters:** Kokaku & Kikyou (platonic), Kagome  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sometimes the questions he asks startle her.

* * *

The atmosphere between the two undead enemies of Naraku was usually somber, but sometimes Kohaku would revert to the cheerful mannerisms of his former self. His companion indulged him, knowing he was healing.

"Kikyou-sama," he ventured during one such incident, genuinely curious about his sister's companions. "What do you think of Kagome-sama?"

The miko froze mid-step, and Kohaku quickly realized his error. "I'm sorry," he said, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "That was rude of me..."

"My soul," Kikyou replied quietly, "has improved with age."

She resumed her steady pace, and he followed, gazing at her thoughtfully, after a moment's pause.


	6. Sweet & Sour

**Title:** Sweet & Sour  
**Characters:** Inuyasha & Myouga (platonic)  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Myouga's praises are futile. Inspired by WillItWork.

* * *

**SMACK!** Inuyasha slaps his face and grumpily eyes the slightly squished parasite standing in his palm.

"Oi, Myouga-jiji!" he growls at his attacker. "Didn't I tell you to quit doing that?"

"But Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga cries reverently. Your blood is a delicacy no flea can ignore! The incredible sweetness of humans and the zesty tang of youkai mix together within your veins to form what might be the most pleasurable flav—IIIIEEEEEE!"

"I don't care _how_ good it tastes!" the hanyou shouts, knowing that Myouga couldn't have been flicked very far. "Suck my blood again and I'll slice your lips off!"


	7. Understatement

**Title:** Understatement  
**Characters:** Onesided Hojo/Kagome  
**Rated:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Perhaps Kagome should cover up a bit more when she practices?

* * *

Hojo's mouth went dry as he watched her rippling arm muscles steadily pull the bowstring taut. He went slack-jawed when her arrow hit the very small target. He nearly choked when she gracefully brought down her weapon and swept a hand through her hair.

She definitely didn't need the garlic he'd bought to improve her stamina.

"Something wrong, Hojo-kun?" she asked, frowning.

"Urm, no, Kagome-san!" he said hurriedly. "You're very...fit."

She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and resumed her archery practice. Hojo suppressed a moan as she nocked her arrow.

He'd really need a cold shower when he got home.


	8. Role Model

**Title:** Role Model  
**Characters:** Rin & Sesshoumaru (platonic)  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Rin knows what it takes to cajole her lord. Requested by MadeNew.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

The demon lord did not understand why his ward wanted to learn to fight. He provided her with food, clothing, warmth, protection...even life itself. She wanted for nothing.

"But Rin wants to be like Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He studied her from over his shoulder. When he finally tore his gaze away from her imploring brown eyes, he felt flattered despite himself. She had not lied.

"...Perhaps."

Grinning widely, Rin managed to maintain her silence and composure as she happily followed her lord. She knew she had won, but it would not do to push her luck by rubbing it in.


	9. Hell Hath No Fury

**Title:** Hell Hath No Fury...  
**Pairings:** Kouga/Ayame  
**Rated:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Kouga's epiphany comes at the wrong time. Or is it the right time?

* * *

A rough roundhouse kick to the jaw served as Kouga's wake-up call that he'd relied too heavily on the shikon shards. Ayame was now on equal footing with him.

After skidding across the dirt, his eyes caught hers and he froze in shock. She was crouched, her claws and fangs bared. Her exertions had left her face flushed and her chest heaving, and her turquoise eyes glittered with fury.

_Well_, he thought, dazed. _This is new_.

"What?" she growled impatiently.

Knowing the truth would only fuel her ire, he grinned wolfishly and spoke it:

"You're beautiful when you're angry."


	10. Runs in the Family

**Title:** Runs in the Family  
**Characters:** Souta & Kagome, Inuyasha  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Souta hasn't been idle while Kagome's in the Feudal Era. Inspired by one of mickeythemousey's compliments.

* * *

"Demon! BEGONE!"

The words were familiar, but the voice was not. Kagome gaped at her traditionally garbed little brother.

"Jii-chan is making me learn," Souta explained. He rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, who was lying flat on his back with an ofuda on his face.

"You can stop pretending and get up now."

"Get up, nothin'!" the hanyou grumbled. "I can barely move my fingers!"

"Way to go, Souta!" Kagome said with a laugh, ruffling his hair. "You're better at subduing him than me!"

He laughed with her, pleased that he'd been able to surpass his sister just this once.


	11. Undeserving

**Title:** Undeserving  
**Characters:** Kohaku & Kikyou, Kagura  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Kikyou somehow has this way of knowing something's wrong.

* * *

The first night Kohaku spent with Kikyou, he'd sulked and fidgeted under her knowing gaze until the dam burst and his emotions flooded forth. 

"I should be dead!" he cried, his fingers clenched into tight fists. "Kagura's life...it wasn't worth my own!"

"Apparently, she thought differently," the priestess replied evenly. When Kohaku didn't respond, she continued.

"Rather than resent her sacrifice, you should strive to prove yourself worthy of it."

The slayer remained silent, staring sullenly into the flames. When a soft breeze ruffled his hair, he wondered if the wind witch was still watching over him from the afterlife.


	12. Masochist

**Title:** Masochist  
**Pairing:** Miroku/Sango  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sango realizes why Miroku gropes her, and why she lets him.

* * *

"My dear Sango," chirped Miroku as he walked alongside the slayer, "have I ever told you how impressive your left hook is?"

Sango glanced suspiciously at the monk, eyeing the red mark he still sported on his cheek. "No," she bit out, "but if you grope me again, I'll show you how much more impressive my _right_ hook is."

"Oh really?" Miroku grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I'll be looking forward to it."

All the poor woman could do was put distance between them so he couldn't see her furious blush. Secretly, she was looking forward to it, too.


	13. Cats Will Be Cats

**Title:** Cats Will Be Cats  
**Characters:** Shippou & Kirara, Sango  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sometimes, people won't see your compliment as a compliment. Especially if you're a cat.

* * *

The last thing Shippou expected to see as he walked out of the hut that morning was a humongous youkai rat corpse. His terrified scream brought the rest of the group running to his aide.

"Aww, look, Kirara brought you a present," Sango squealed, kneeling to scratch the two-tailed cat that Shippou hadn't noticed was beaming with pride beside the corpse. "It means she likes you."

"Oh. Uh...thanks, Kirara," the kitsune stammered, trying to hide his dismay. He definitely wasn't going to be sneaking the neko any more catnip if this was the sort of gift she gave in return!


	14. His Respect

**Title:** His Respect  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru & Kagome  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** All Kagome needs to carry on is a little faith from an ally.

* * *

Kagome's back hit the tree with a sharp crack, and she collapsed heavily on the ground. Her bow had been flung some distance away. She willed herself not to cry. She hated feeling useless, having nothing to do...

"Kagome."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding her weapon out for her to take, his gaze still locked on the ongoing battle with Naraku. That he'd paused his own attack...

_He must think I'm needed_.

She gratefully accepted the weapon and pulled herself to her feet. Retrieving an arrow from her slightly crushed quiver, she confidently re-entered the fray.


End file.
